Salju Terakhir
by kim hae rim
Summary: Ryeowook yang tengah mengandung anak Yesung terpaksa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat tahu hal itu? Lalu apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Yesung? Dan apakah Kyuhyun akan menerima anak itu atau malah sebaliknya. Kyuwook or Yewook? GS
1. Chapter 1

**SALJU TERAKHIR**

Summary : Ryeowook yang tengah mengandung anak Yesung terpaksa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat tahu hal itu? Lalu apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Yesung? Dan apakah Kyuhyun akan menerima anak itu atau malah sebaliknya.

~OoO~

Minggu pagi dikediaman keluarga Kim, tampak _yeoja_ manis yang merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Kim –yaitu Kim Ryeowook- tengah asyik dengan beberapa kotak bekal yang sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan.

"Wookie, perlu _eomma_ bantu?" Ucap _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak 50 tahun. Ryeowook menoleh ke Leeteuk, sang _Eomma _–nyonya besar keluarga Kim-. Kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah eomma. Ini sudah selesai." Ryeowook menutup kotak-kotak bekalnya yang memang sudah selesai di tata untuk pikniknya nanti bersama Jong Woon, namjachingunya.

"Jam berapa Jong Woon akan menjemput Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchinya untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Jam 10, eomma." Ryeowook membantu mengangkat nampan yang sudah berisi 3 susu dan 1 cangkir kopi. Berniat membawanya ke meja makan. Namun sebelum Ryeowook melangkah, Leeteuk terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Biar eomma saja. Wookie bangunkan Oppa saja." Ryeowook menatap jam besar yang terpampang di dinding dapur.

"Aigo… sudah hampir jam 8, tapi Oppa belum bangun juga?"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan putrinya. "Wookie seperti tidak tau Oppamu saja."

Leeteuk mengantar nampan tadi ke meja makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan dapur, diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah. Wookie akan bangunkan Appa terlebih dahulu, baru membangunkan Oppa."

"Appa sudah bangun dari tadi." Sela sebuah suara baritone. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. Namja tegap dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"PAgi jagi…" Ucapnya lembut pada Leeteuk, kemudian mencium kening istri tercintanya. Dan diikuti juga oleh Ryeowook yang mencium pipi Kim Young Woon –sang Appa-.

"Appamu ini sudah bangun dari tadi, Wookie. Sekarang bangunkan saja Oppamu yang pemalas itu." Young Woon duduk di kursinya dan menyesap kopi yang telah disiapkan istri tercintanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya menuju lantai dua. Berjalan ke arah ruang kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Pintu coklat kilat itu masih saja tertutup rapat. Menandakan si empunya belum melakukan aktifitas apa pun di dalam sana.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis menatap boneka Nemo yang terpampang di depan pintu kokoh tersebut. Bukankah semua orang tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi dewasa? Tidak namja tidak juga yeoja.

Ryeowook memutar knop pintu kokoh tadi. Kamar pribadi inilah yang tidak pernah di kunci. Ada yang bertanya kenapa? Jawabannya akan diketahui nanti.

Yeoja manis itu menggeleng prihatin. Beginikah kelakuan aslinya seorang penerus Kim Group? Tidur dengan gaya tidak elitnya. Bantal dan selimut yang sudah terbang entah kemana, meninggalkan tempat dimana semestinya.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ranjang besar itu. Menatap namja tampan yang masih betah di alam mimpinya. Dengan perlahan yeoja manis itu naik ke atas ranjang, kemudian ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping putra sulung keluarga Kim tersebut. Dilingkarkan lengan mungilnya mengelilingi tubuh tegap sang oppa. Kemudian dengan perlahan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada telinga si oppa, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Donghae Oppa…. Oppanya Wookie yang paling dan sangat tampan, ayo bangun. Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan."

Namja tampan bernama Kim Donghae itu menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Mata elangnya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang masih betah memeluk tubuhnya. Bibir seksinya tersenyum manis, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Morning, Wookie baby…."

Ryeowook memejamkan caramelnya begitu bibir hangat Donghae menyapa keningnya. "Morning, Oppa…" Ryeowook membalas kecupan hangat itu, tepat di pipi mulus Donghae. Kemudian dua kakak beradik itu pun membangunkan diri mereka. Duduk di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar itu.

Setiap pagi, inilah yang selalu dilakukan Ryeowook. Donghae tidak pernah bisa dibangunkan, kalau tidak dengan pelukan dan bisikkan hangat adik manisnya itu. Bahkan Leeteuk sekalipun, sulit membangunkan Donghae walau dengan cara yang sama. Entah ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae, atau hanya kemanjaan Donghae pada adik manisnya itu. Dan inilah alasannya kenapa Donghae tidak pernah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Oppa, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kapan kau akan berubah? Wookie bosan harus melakukan ini setiap paginya." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Caramelnya menatap penuh permohonan kepada sang Oppa.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah! Oppa juga tidak tau. Kenapa di rumah ini hanya Wookie yang bisa membangunkan oppa?" ucapnya malah balik bertanya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Cih…" Ryeowook berdecih. "Bagaimana saat aku sudah menikah nanti? Apa oppa tidak akan pernah bangun?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dan juga bukan pada Donghae pastinya. Karena namja tampan tadi sudah dipastikan berada di kamar mandi.

Ryeowook membereskan kamar yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. Kemudian setelahnya keluar kamar besar itu, menemui orang tuanya untuk sarapan bersama.

~OoO~

Namja tampan bermata sabit tengah memarkirkan sepeda motornya di halaman rumah mewah itu. Diliriknya kaca spion, kemudian merapikan tatanan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit rusak akibat helm yang dipakainya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, namja tadi memasuki rumah mewah tersebut. Kemudian menekan bel pada sisi kanan pintu besar yang sudah dipasang hiasan _mistletoe_ dan lonceng kecil. Ini bulan Desember. Dan sebentar lagi akan tiba perayaan Natal.

Ting Tong ~~~

Beberapa kali bel ditekannya. Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, keluarlah seorang maid dari rumah besar tersebut. "Jong Woon oppa, silahkan masuk." Ucap sang maid ramah. Namja yang dipanggil Jong Woon itu tersenyum manis, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang maid yang memang sudah dikenalnya.

"Nona Wookie sudah menunggu Jong Woon oppa sejak tadi, sebentar akan saya panggilkan."

"Gomawo Hee Jin." Kata Jong Woon lagi.

Jong Woon, atau lengkapnya Kim Jong Woon adalah namjachingu dari putri bungsu keluarga Kim, yaitu Kim Ryeowook. Mereka berhubungan sudah hampir 3 tahun. Jong woon bukanlah anak pejabat atau pebisnis sukses seperti Ryeowook. Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang kuliah di jurusan bisnis. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama sepupunya ShinDong. Dia juga bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe di Mouse Rabbit Café milik ShinDong.

Sembari menunggu Ryeowook, Jong Woon menikmati kopi yang baru saja di sajikan oleh Hee Jin. Sebelum akhirnya Donghae datang dan menemaninya ngobrol.

"Kemana kalian akan piknik? Musim salju seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae sedikit aneh. Bagaimana bisa, musim salju begini Jong Woon dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk piknik di akhir minggunya?

Jong Woon tersenyum geli. Apa yang dibilang Donghae memang benar. Piknik biasanya dilakukan saat cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya, dan biasanya cuaca bagus itu ada saat musim semi, bukan?

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti. Semua taman saat ini pasti tengah diselimuti salju. Tapi anehnya kami malah mengadakan piknik." Ucap Jong Woon jujur.

"Kalian kan memang pasangan aneh." Cibir Donghae. Kemudian kedua namja tampan itu tertawa mendengar gurauan Donghae, yang sebenarnya memang benar.

"Wookie yang menginginkannya, Donghae oppa." Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang menyela tawa dua namja tampan itu. Dengan _purple_ _coat_ dan _booth_ coklat, Ryeowook terlihat sangat manis. Ditambah rambut coklatnya yang dikuncir kuda, serta poninya yang dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi keningnya.

Dengan sigap Jong Woon berdiri, membantu Ryeowook yang membawa beberapa kotak bekal ditangannya, tanpa dibantu Hee Jin. "Kenapa banyak sekali? Ini bisa dimakan untuk 10 orang, Wookie." Ujar Jong Woon melihat banyaknya makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook.

"Karena ini special, Oppa." Ucap Ryeowook jujur. Caramelnya menatap teduh mata sabit Jong Woon. Donghae yang melihat percakapan kecil dua sejoli itu ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan adik manisnya. Mata elangnya menangkap kesedihan dari caramel jernih Ryeowook. Dalam hatinya, dia merutuki apa pun yang membuat adik manisnya kehilangan sinar di caramel jernihnya.

"Oppa, hari ini kita naik mobil Donghae oppa saja."

Jong Woon membulatkan matanya. Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng, begitu ekor matanya masih melihat bayangan Donghae. "Tidak perlu, Wookie. Sepeda motor Oppa masih bagus. Oppa janji tidak akan mogok lagi seperti minggu lalu." Ucapnya sepelan mungkin. Berharap Dongahe tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Dengan jurus matanya, Ryeowook memohon pada sang namjachingu. "Ayolah, Oppa…. Aku tau sepeda motor oppa masih bagus, tapi…. Kali ini kita akan pergi ke tempat yang lumayan jauh. Wookie takut oppa akan kelelahan."

Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Jong Woon. "Bawa saja mobilnya, _hyung_." Dengan perlahan Donghae memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Jong Woon.

Jong Woon menatap prihatin pada Donghae. "Apa hari ini kau tidak ada acara, Hae-ah?" Tanya Jong Woon hati-hati. "Aku dan Wookie tidak apa-apa kalau harus naik motorku."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin _hyung_ tidak akan apa-apa, tapi aku tidak jamin dengan Wookie. Lagi pula hari ini aku hanya akan mengantar Hyukkie mengunjungi klinik hewan. Choco sedang sakit. Jadi aku bisa menggunakan mobil hyukkie nanti." Donghae tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah sungkan begitu, _hyung_."

Jong Woon tersenyum ramah, kemudian menerima kunci mobil yang sudah berada di tangannya. Dalam hati, dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak kalau harus merepotkan orang lain. Ini kan acara mereka, kenapa harus merepotkan Donghae juga?

"Gomawo, Hae-ah…"

Tanpa Jong Woon ketahui, dua kakak beradik itu sedang tersenyum satu sama lain. "Gomawo Oppa, Saranghae…." Ucap Ryeowook, namun tanpa suara.

Donghae yang mengerti, hanya mengangguk dan membalas ucapan adik manisnya. "Nado Saranghae, Wookie baby…"

~oOo~

Donghae tengah duduk di ruang tunggu bersama seorang yeoja manis bermata kucing disampingnya. Seperti yang tadi dikatakannya kepada Jong Woon dan juga Ryeowook, dia akan mengantar Hyukkie, atau lengkapnya Lee Hyuk Jae ke klinik hewan. Memeriksakan Choco, anjing berbulu emas di dalam pangkuan Hyuk Jae. Kabarnya Choco sedang sakit. Dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae, yeojachingu Donghae uring-uringan.

Setelah Choco diperiksa, Hyuk jae dan Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi ke café yang tidak jauh dari klinik tersebut. Kemudian choco di bawa pulang oleh maid yang tadi ikut bersama mereka.

Sesampainya di café, Hyuk jae dan Donghae memilih duduk di dekat jendela bening yang menghadap ke jalanan kota Seoul. Melihat banyaknya kendaraan berlalu lalang di kota besar itu.

"Oppa, apa kata Wookie?" Ucap Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba membuka suara. Mata kucingnya menatap prihatin pada namjachingunya itu. Donghae membelai pipi mulus Hyuk Jae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bisa menerimanya, walau aku tau dia terpaksa menerimanya, Hyukkie. Aku…. Aku tidak bisa menjadi oppa yang baik untuknya."

Hyuk Jae menggeleng lemah. "Ini bukan salah Oppa. Jika Ryeowook tidak mau, dia pasti bisa menolak. Young Woon _adjusshi_ juga tidak memaksa, wookie kan?" Ujar Hyuk Jae bijak.

Donghae menatap ke dalam mata kucing Hyuk Jae. Kemudian menggenggam tangan putih itu seolah meminta kekuatan. "Tapi… Oppa takut sesuatu terjadi dengan eomma jika tau hal ini, Hyukkie."

Yeoja manis berambut pirang itu membalas genggaman tangan Donghae, seolah member kekuatan. "Oppa…. Jadi benar, hanya Leeteuk ahjumma yang tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Waktu sudah semakin dekat, Hyukkie. Entah bagaimana Ryeowook menjelaskan semuanya pada eomma."

Hyuk Jae memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae yang terlihat lemah itu. "Oppa, jangan seperti ini. Wookie butuh oppa untuk menyemangatinya. Jangan malah lemah seperti ini. Aku yakin, Teuk ahjumma akan mengerti keputusan Ryeowook, walau akhirnya dia harus dibohongi juga."

"Kami melakukan ini semua untuk eomma, Hyukkie. Dan kami harap eomma mengerti."

~oOo~

Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memejamkan caramel jernihnya. Menikmati sejuknya angin di musim salju seperti ini. Jong woon yang baru saja membereskan peralatan piknik mereka. Kemudian mendatangi kekasih mungilnya itu. Dengan perlahan dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya mengelilingi tubuh ramping Ryeowook.

"Tidak kedinginan, hm?" Bisik Jong Woon di telinga Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya. Memandang lekat ke hamparan salju di depan matanya. Bibir mungilnya membingkai senyum manis.

"Asal ada oppa disampingku, semua terasa hangat." Ucapnya jujur. Dan membuat Jong Woon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kita sudah bisa mulai pikniknya? Oppa sudah sangat lapar." Jong Woon melepas pelukannya, kemudian mengelus perut ratanya. "Makanan itu sudah memanggil untuk segera kita makan."

Ryeowook terkekeh geli. Kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Jong Woon. "Jong Woon ku sayang sudah kelaparan ya? Uh….. imutnya muka laparnya."

Jong woon melepas cubitan Ryeowook, kemudian balas mencubit hidung mancung yeojachingunya itu. "Oppa tidak suka dibilang imut, oppa ini tampan. Cukup wookie saja yang imut."

"Oppa… appo…." Rengek Wookie manja. Jong Woon mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum keduanya tertawa bersama.

~oOo~

Young Woon meremas kuat kedua tangannya. E-mail masuk itu cukup membuatnya gelisah. Seminggu ini, si pengirim e-mail selalu membayangi hidupnya. Bukan Cuma itu saja, dari e-mail yang diterimanya, banyak hal telah berubah selama seminggu ini. Kebohongan yang mulai timbul dalam kehidupan keluarganya. Atau lebih tepatnya, kebohongannya pada sang _angel_ _without_ _wings_, Leeteuk. Kemudian hubungannya yang sempat merenggang dengan sang putra, Kim Donghae. Donghae adalah orang yang paling menentang keras kebohongan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Apalagi sampai harus mengorbankan putri tersayangnya, Ryeowook.

Bukan maunya seperti ini. Tapi, dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Semua kepala keluarga 'diharuskan' membahagiakan keluarganya, istri dan anak-anaknya. Itulah kenapa dia harus mengambil keputusan itu. Alasannya _klise_, karena dia tidak ingin keluarganya hidup menderita. Dia tidak ingin anak-anak dan istrinya kehilangan segalanya yang telah mereka miliki, telah mereka nikmati. Dan yang pasti dia tidak ingin kehilangan istri tercintanya.

Bukankah cinta memang egois? Jika ada yang bertanya pada seorang wanita, memilih anak atau suami, maka jawabannya sudah pasti ANAK. Tapi jika pertanyaan itu diberikan pada seorang lelaki, maka sudah dipastikan jawabannya adalah ISTRI. Bukan… bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi anak-anaknya, tapi itu semua karena dia tidak bisa memilih. Kebahagiaannya ada pada keluarganya. Dia hanya diharuskan memilih menyakiti 1 di antaranya. Dan sayangnya pilihan itu jatuh pada sang putri bungsu, Ryeowook.

Mereka semua tidak akan kehilangan apa pun yang mereka punya sekarang, hanya saja pasti mereka, tepatnya Young Woon dan Donghae akan kehilangan kebahagiaan Ryeowook.

"Maafkan appa, wookie… maafkan appa…." Ucapnya lirih diiringi dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipi kasarnya.

~oOo~

Ryeowook membelai sayang surai hitam Jong Woon. Namja tampan itu sedang menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Tidur dipangkuan yeoja-nya dengan alunan music yang di dengarnya melalui earphone. Sedangkan si yeoja mungil nan manis itu sedang asyik dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan-nya, dua sejoli ini memutuskan untuk bersantai. Menikmati panasnya sinar matahari di musim salju seperti ini. Menghirup bau dedaunan yang di timbulkan oleh sekitar pohon yang sebagian besar ditutupi oleh salju.

"Apa yang wookie lihat, hm?" Tanya Jong Woon saat yeoja-nya sibuk dengan majalah ditangannya. Mata sabitnya menatap wajah sendu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jong Woon sebelum kembali lagi focus pada majalah itu. "Ini…. Ada berita tentang Boyband yang sedang fenomenal, Super Junior."

Jong Woon membangunkan dirinya, kemudian ikut melihat-lihat majalah yang dibaca Ryeowook. "Oh…. Boyband itu ya."

"Mereka semua sangat keren loh, oppa." Ucap Ryeowook polos.

Jong Woon mendelik tak suka. "Lebih keren oppa, chagi…" Ucapnya ketus.

Ryeowook tertawa geli, kemudian membuka lembaran berikutnya. Terpampang gambar sebuah Girlband dengan profil dan berita tentang mereka. "Oppa lihat. Bae Suzy cantik kan?"

Jong Woon mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto tersebut. Kemudian mengangguk. "Ne, cantik. Tapi lebih cantik Wookie lagi." Jong Woon mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook.

"Oppa sudah pintar menggombal ya…"

"Oppa tidak gombal. Tanya saja pada Donghae, pasti dia juga akan setuju dengan oppa."

"aiisshhh… Kenapa harus Tanya Hae oppa, tentu saja dia akan mendukung jawaban oppa." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya lucu, sedangkan Jong Woon hanya tertawa, dan kembali tidur di pangkuan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka lembaran selanjutnya, ternyata di majalah itu juga ada berita tentang pasangan fenomenal dunia Yaitu Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie dengan anak-anak mereka.

"Kalau aku sudah menikah nanti, aku juga ingin punya banyak anak." Ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Jong Woon yang semula menutup matanya, kembali membuka mata itu begitu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu, wookie?" Ujar Jong Woon berkomentar. Kemudian Ryeowook memberikan majalah tadi kepada Jong Woon. Dan Jong Woon mengerti saat melihat isinya.

"Bukankah anak-anak itu sangat lucu, oppa?"

"Hm…" balas Jong Woon singkat. "Tapi akan lebih lucu anak-anak yang terlahir dari rahimmu." Jong Woon mengulas senyum manisnya. Membuat Ryeowook merona malu sekaligus sedih.

Jong Woon membelai pipi lembut Ryeowook. "Kenapa? Sepertinya wookie tidak senang mendengar ucapan oppa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Itu hanya perasaan oppa saja. Wookie senang mendengarnya." Jong Woon bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian membelai sayang rambut panjang Ryeowook.

"Kalau Wookie punya anak nanti, akan Wookie kasih nama Kim Min Ji, itu kalau yeoja. Dan kalau namja, mungkin nama Hyun Seo bagus. Kim Hyun Seo, bagus kan oppa?"

Caramel Ryeowook membulat ceria saat mengatakan kata-kata manis itu. Dan Jong Woon selalu menyukai Wookie-nya yang polos dan ceria seperti ini.

"Apa Min Ji dan Hyun Seo anak kita berdua?" Ucap Jong Woon dengan nada menggoda. Tapi Ryeowook malah bingung mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu.

"Kim Min Ji dan Kim Hyun Seo. Kenapa keduanya harus bermarga Kim? Apa karena appa-nya adalah Kim Jong Woon?" Goda Jong Woon lagi. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, sembari menahan gemuruh yang bergejolak dihatinya.

~oOo~

"Selamat datang kembali di Korea…"

Namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya, tersenyum atau lebih seperti senyuman menyeringai, menatap bandara Incheon begitu pesawat yang ditumpanginya mendarat sempurna.

Tangan kekarnya membenarkan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, membuat wajah tampannya yang memang sudah tampan menjadi semakin tampan.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda Cho." Ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan rambutnya yang mulai memutih semua. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatannya pada 'tuan muda-nya' itu.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, pak Lee. Disini kan tidak ada Appa dan eomma." Namja tampan itu menepuk pelan bahu si namja tua, kemudian membawa kopernya sendiri walau namja tua itu sudah menawarkan bantuan. Dengan gagahnya dia berjalan melewati koridor bandara diikuti oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang badannya besar atau kata lainnya adalah _bodyguard_, bersama namja tua yang tadi dipanggilnya Pak Lee.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis, sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Ryeowookie….."

~oOo~

_Bukankah kita memang tidak pernah bisa memilih apa yang kita mau?_

_Sejak kita lahir pun, kita tidak pernah diberi pilihan untuk menjadi siapa atau siapa. _

_Semua orang pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya kan? Untuk orang-orang yang disayangi, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. _

_Maka saat 'pilihan' yang tidak kita inginkan datang menghampiri, maka hanya satu kata, BAHAGIA. _

_Jadi, begitu pilihan itu diberikan pada kita, maka pilihlah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Membuat orang yang kau sayangi dan orang-orang yang menyayanngimu BAHAGIA. _

~oOo~

**Annyeong…..**

**aku bawa FF baru lagi nih….**

**Bingung sih mau buat pair-nya siapa, Yewook ato Kyuwook ya?**

**Hah… aku tau….aku tau….**

**Ff yang laen aja masih ngangkrak, eh malah buat ff baru lagi…**

**Entah kenapa, ide ini tiba-tiba muncul, dan langsung pengen dijadiin FF.**

**Yoweslah ya, buat yang suka di baca dan kalo bisa sekalian review ya…**

**Yang egk suka, ya tinggal di close aj… Wookieh… ^^**

**Pay…pay…..^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SALJU TERAKHIR**

Tittle : Salju Terakhir

Chapter : 2

Pairing : Kyuwook or Yewook? *author labil*

Rated : T (berharap bisa berubah ^^)

Warning : Ide pasaran, GS, OOC, typos, DILARANG NGEBASH YA!

Disclaimer: Cuma pinjam nama doang, semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, dan milikku. *taboked*

Summary : Ryeowook yang tengah mengandung anak Yesung terpaksa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat tahu hal itu? Lalu apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Yesung? Dan apakah Kyuhyun akan menerima anak itu atau malah sebaliknya.

**~KimHaeRim~**

Jong Woon masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. Bibir _kissable_-nya pun bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang berputar dari radio mobil Range Rover hitam yang dibawanya. Sesekali mata sabitnya memandang ke samping kanan, tepat dimana _yeoja_ bermata _caramel_ itu duduk. Setiap memandang malaikat kecilnya, bibir seksinya tak bisa mencegah untuk tidak melempar senyum manisnya. Begitu juga _yeoja_ manis putri bungsu keluarga Kim, _caramel_-nya tidak sedikit pun berpaling dari wajah tampan Jong Woon.

_Caramel_ jernih itu terus mengamati tiap lekuk wajah tampan Jong Woon. Dalam hati, dia begitu memuja ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. Mata sabit dengan pupil hitamnya yang tentu saja mampu membuat semua yang menatapnya terpesona. Hidung mancung dengan tulangnya yang tinggi, bibir _kissable_ berwarna merah, serta surai hitamnya yang lembut dan terlihat halus, benar-benar membuat _namja_ itu terlihat semakin sempurna.

Ryeowook menunduk. Mendadak matanya terasa panas. Sekumpulan _liquid_ bening menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Seolah-olah berlomba untuk segera keluar. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Sakit… ini benar-benar sakit, hingga terasa sesak.

Saat kekaguman itu menyapa pikirannya, saat itu juga ia tersadar. Dia tidak akan bisa menikmati kesempurnaan si _namja_ sederhana itu. Dia tidak akan lagi bisa menemukan saat-saat membahagiakan ketika _caramel_-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata sabit yang membuatnya terpesona. Ini…. Mungkin saat terakhirnya menikmati ini semua.

Semakin pikiran itu menguasai otaknya, semakin _liquid_ bening itu mendesak ingin keluar. Dengan segera, Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela disampingnya. Menikmati kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka. Memandangi jalanan yang sedikit tertutup salju, serta langit yang mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga.

"_Oppa_, berhenti." Mendadak suara menis Ryeowook memecah keheningan. Dan secara otomatis, Jong Woon menginjak rem, memberhentikan laju mobil mewah itu. Pandangannya beralih pada yeoja-nya. Ryeowook tengah melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jong Woon penasaran. Namun Ryeowook tidak menjawab malah tersenyum manis dan keluar dari mobil, membuat Jong Woon semakin bingung. Maka, mau tidak mau dia pun mengikuti jejak _yeoja_ bermarga Kim tersebut.

Saat itulah Jong Woon mengerti.

"_Ahjussi_, berapa harga kura-kura ini?" Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah _aquarium_ kecil berwarna hijau transparan yang didalamnya terdapat dua ekor kura-kura.

"Satunya seharga 250.000 won." Jawab _Ahjussi_ pedagang itu.

"_Jinja_?" Ryeowook membulatkan _caramel_-nya lucu. Sedikit kaget mendengar harga yang ditawarkan oleh si pedagang. Seketika bibirnya mengerucut imut. Mengingat-ingat berapa jumlah uang cash yang ada dalam dompetnya.

"_Ahjussi_, apa anda bisa mengurangi harganya?" Jong Woon tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam acara tawar menawar ini.

Dahi Ryeowook mengernyit, dia memberi pandangan tidak percaya pada si _namja_ bersurai hitam.

"_Oppa_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja membantu Wookie menawar kura-kuranya." Bisiknya juga. Jari-jari mungilnya kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk _aquarium_ itu. Membuat si kura-kura hanya mengedipkan matanya lambat-lambat.

"Berapa yang Wookie butuhkan?" Tanya Jong Woon lagi, masih dengan berbisik.

"Satu saja cukup, _oppa_." Balas Wookie, masih dengan berbisik juga.

Selagi dua sejoli itu asyik dengan kegiatan bisik-berbisiknya, _ahjussi_ pedagang memandang aneh kearah pasangan itu. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang si _ahjussi_, sudah pasti pikiran-pikiran negatiflah yang muncul saat menatap Ryeowook dan Jong Woon. Awal mula mereka seperti seorang pembeli karena tertarik dengan barang dagangannya. Tapi hanya beberapa menit berselang, mereka sudah seperti kumpulan orang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dibilang jahat.

"_Ehem_…." Si _ahjussi_ berdehem cukup kuat. Membuat dua sejoli yang asyik dengan dunianya, tersentak. Dan menatap tidak enak kearah _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Jadi beli tidak?" Tanya si _ahjussi_. Ryeowook tersenyum canggung, kemudian berkata, "Jadi, _ahjussi_. Tapi kasih saya diskon, _ne_?" Ryeowook membulatkan caramelnya. Kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. _Yup_, dia tengah memasang pose memohon super duper imut. Kalau saja _ahjussi_ itu tidak ingat umurnya, mungkin dengan mudah dia akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan super duper imut Ryeowook. Atau mungkin lebih parah lagi, _ahjussi_ itu akan jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook.

_Srreetttt_

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menjauh dari hadapan si penjual kura-kura. Dia tidak ikhlas jika Ryeowook-nya membagi tatapan mematikan itu pada orang lain, walau pada seorang paman penjual kura-kura sekalipun. Cemburu, _eoh_?

_Ahjussi_ tadi tersentak kaget saat Jong Woon menarik _yeoja_ mungil itu dari depannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung. Apalagi melihat tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan si _namja_ bersurai hitam itu. Oh… ayolah! Jangan samakan dia dengan _namja_-_namja_ tua lainnya di depan sana. Iya, dia akui, dia menyukai pose yang terpampang di depannya tadi. _Yeoja_ itu begitu lihai memperlihatkan _aegyo_ di depannya. Hingga membuatnya beberapa saat tadi memikirkan seseorang yang jauh disana. Anak…. Tiba-tiba dia ingat anaknya. Anak perempuan yang mungkin sekarang umurnya, sama dengan _yeoja_ manis di depannya ini.

Secara misterius si _ahjussi_ tersenyum, membuat Jong Woon bergidik bgeri melihat senyuman _namja_ tua itu. "Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya _ahjussi_ ramah.

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook _ahjussi_." Balas Ryeowook saat dia menyadari tatapan dan senyuman itu ditujukan padanya, bukan pada Jong Woon.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Membuat Jong Woon menahan nafasnya saat _ahjussi_ itu terus menanyakan hal-hal aneh pada _yeoja_-nya.

Ryeowook memang bingung dengan tingkah ramah si _ahjussi_ yang secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena _aegyo_-nya, hingga membuat ahjussi tua itu beramah-tamah padanya. Yup, siapa yang bisa menolak _aegyo_-nya? Semua orang pasti bertekuk lutut. Ryeowook tersenyum bangga dengan pikiran sepihaknya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan si _ahjussi_ dengan cerianya. "Umurku 24, _ahjussi_."

_Ahjussi_ itu hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian tangan besarnya membuka _aquarium_ hijau transparan itu. Mengambil kura-kura yang kepalanya sudah masuk ke dalam cangkangnya.

"Ini untukmu." Tangannya terulur tepat di depan Ryeowook. Membuat yeoja itu membulatkan _caramelnya_, kaget. Bukan cuma Ryeowook saja yang kaget, tapi Jong Woon yang sejak tadi menangkap keanehan dari sikap si _ahjussi_ pun ikut tercengang. Secara misterius bibirnya terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O.

Ryeowook mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ah, tidak perlu ahjussi. Aku akan membayarnya. Hanya saja, aku meminta agar harganya dikurangi, sedikit… saja."

Si _ahjussi_ menggeleng, kemudian mengambil tangan Ryeowook. Meletakkan si kura-kura di telapak tangannya yang mungil. "_Ahjussi_ beri ini untukmu, gratis."

Ryeowook menggeliat kecil saat merasakan kaki-kaki kecil kura-kura itu menggelitik telapak tangannya. Dengan lembut, di usapnya cangkang kura-kura tersebut. Dan secara misterius, kura-kura itu mengeluarkan kepalanya. Meta kecilnya mengerjap lambat-lambat.

"Wah… sepertinya dia menyukaimu, wook-ah." Ucap si ahjussi antusias.

Ryeowook mengangguk imut. "_Ne_, dia sangat lucu."

Jong Woon yang semakin gerah dengan interaksi Ryeowook dengan si pedagang tua, membuatnya tidak sabar. Dia mengambil kura-kura kecil itu. Kemudian kembali meletakkan kura-kura kembali ke dalam aquariumnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tak suka yang diberi Ryeowook padanya.

"_Oppa_…." Jerit Ryeowook.

"Maaf, _ahjussi_. Kami akan membeli ini. Jadi tinggal katakana saja berapa harganya." Ujar Jong Woon tidak sabaran. Ryeowook menyikut perutnya, namun _namja_ itu tidak bergeming.

Si ahjussi tertawa. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini pasti _namjachingu_-nya." Tebak si ahjussi tepat. Dan membuat Jong Woon dengan angkuhnya mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu."

"Apa? _Oppa_ cemburu?" Tanya Ryeowook histeris.

Jong Woon menelan saliva-nya susah begitu ucapan si _ahjussi_ lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Ryeowook memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada _namja_-nya. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Tidak…. _Oppa_, tidak cemburu." Elak-nya.

Si _ahjussi_ kembali tertawa. "_Ahjussi_ sadar, kalau _ahjussi_ sudah tua. Mana mungkin **ahjussi** tergoda dengan _aegyo_ Ryeowook."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Jadi… _ahjussi_ ini tidak mempan dengan _aegyo_-nya?

"Hanya saja, saat tadi Ryeowook berpose seperti itu, ahjussi ingat dengan anak ahjussi yang seumuran dengan Ryeowook."

Jong Woon dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. "Anak?" desis mereka.

"Anak _ahjussi_ ada di Jepang, bersama ibunya. Saat melihat Ryeowook, _ahjussi_ ingat dia. Dan mengobati sedikit rasa rindu _ahjussi_ padanya. Makanya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Ryeowook yang secara tidak langsung mengobati rasa rindu _ahjussi_, _ahjussi_ berikan kura-kura ini gratis untukmu, wook-ah."

Kali ini si _ahjussi_ mengulurkan _aquarium_ itu. "Ini untukmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, tangan mungilnya menerima _aquarium_ itu. "Gomawo, ahjussi. Tapi….."

Ryeowook tidak meneruskan ucapannya, membuat si _ahjussi_ dan Jong Woon memandang penasaran pada _Yeoja_ mungil itu.

"….. Wookie hanya butuh 1 saja, _ahjussi_." tangan mungilnya mengeluarkan seekor lagi, kemudian meletakkannya di _aquarium_ kosong. "Yang satu lagi, untuk _ahjussi_. Biar dia menemani _ahjussi_. Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Dan membuat si ahjussi terharu mendengarnya.

"Kura-kura hidupnya mencapai 80 tahun." Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia bisa menemani _ahjussi_ sampai selama itu. Jadi, _ahjussi_ tidak akan kesepian."

Secara otomatis, _namja_ tua itu mengeluarkan air mata. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lirihnya.

_"Seperti ahjussi, kuharap kura-kura ini juga bisa menggantikanku menemani Jong Woon oppa." pikirnya._

**~KimHaeRim~**

Namja jangkung itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk tersebut. Mata obsidannya menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Senyum tercetak jelas di bibir tebal dan seksinya. Membayangkan sesuatu yang sepertinya membuatnya sangat bahagia, hingga tidak menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan _dimples_ di pipinya, menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Dengan perlahan kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju ranjang, tempat si anak kebanggaan tidur-tiduran dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" sapanya lembut. Namun tetap membuat si _namja_ bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak bergeming. Membuat seorang Cho Siwon, menggeram frustasi. Siwon ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun, mengamati langit-langit kamar yang sepertinya begitu menarik hingga membuat namja Cho itu mengacuhkan panggilan sang _appa_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara datarnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban _ambigu_.

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. Pandangannya mengarah ke samping. Mata elangnya menangkap figura kecil di sudut lemari nakas. Foto seorang _yeoja_ manis bermata _caramel_ dengan senyum menawannya. Sepertinya, Siwon tau apa yang difikirkan oleh putranya itu.

"Ryeowook cantik ya." Ucap Siwon lagi, masih berusaha mengajak putranya untuk berdialog. Dia benci kalau sampai dianggurkan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya, dia sangat cantik."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Si _yeoja_ bermarga Kim itulah yang sudah mempengaruhi otak anaknya. "Apa kau merindukannya?" Tanya Siwon lagi, masih memancing.

"Sangat…. Aku sangat merindukannya." Balas Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Siwon sekarang sudah duduk, dengan begini lebih mudah untuknya melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak menemuinya?"

Siwon bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Secepat kedatangan kilat, dia pun bangkit. Tangan kanannya menepuk jidatnya. "Benar! Aku harus menemuinya."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namun naas, dia harus terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

_Braaakkk…_

"Auww…." Ringisnya sakit. Obsidannya menatap marah pada seseorang yang dengan santainya duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah dia menjegal (?) kaki Kyuhyun. Sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan gaya tidak elit.

"Appa…." Desisnya kuat. Dengan segera dia berdiri, menepuk sikunya yang terasa cukup ngilu.

"Mau kemana, _eoh_?" Siwon pun ikut bangun, kemudian kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. _Dimples_ manisnya terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya saat dia tersenyum mengejek pada putranya itu.

"Mau menemui Ryeowook, _hm_?" Goda Siwon. Dan sukses membuat wajah si _namja_ evil bersemu merah.

"Sejak kapan _appa_ disini?" Tanyanya mengalihkan.

Siwon berdecak. "Sejak kau memikirkan putri Young Woon _ahjussi_." Siwon mengetukkan jarinya di dahi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, _appa_." Ketusnya.

"Ne, _appa_ tau anak _appa_ sudah dewasa. Sudah mau menikah, _eoh_?" Goda Siwon lagi. "Tapi…" lanjutnya lagi. "Besok saja menemui calon istrimu itu. Karena _umma_ mu sudah menunggu kita dibawah untuk makan malam. Cepat siap-siap sebelum ratu iblis mencabut nyawamu."

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena mendengar ucapan Siwon tentang _umma_-nya yang cantik namun berkelakuan seperti ratu iblis. Tapi dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan _umma_-nya yang cantik -Cho Heechul- berteriak keras seolah-olah dia akan menghancurkan rumah ini.

"Cepatlah bersiap, _appa_ dan _umma_ tunggu dibawah." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar pribadi putranya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku kan sudah sangat merindukannya. Kenapa bertemu saja harus di tunda." Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam dengan keluarganya.

**~KimHaeRim~ **

Donghae menuangkan _wine_ merah itu lagi ke dalam gelasnya dan juga gelas _Appanya_. Saat ini kedua ayah dan anak itu tengah menikmati malam-malam sepi di balkon ruang kerja pribadi Young Woon.

"Apa kau marah pada _Appa_, Hae-ah?" Tanya Young Woon tiba-tiba. Kemudian menegak cairan yang berisi di gelas mini itu. Beberapa hari ini, hubungannya dengan sang putra sulung memang sedikit merenggang. Bukan dia tidak tau apa alasan Donghae menjadi dingin dengannya, tapi dia hanya ingin langsung mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Apa aku punya hak untuk marah?" Jawab Donghae datar, dengan suara beratnya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia begitu benci berada dekat-dekat dengan _Appa_-nya itu. Mungkin karena hal 'itu' yang membawa pengaruh cukup besar pada perasaannya terhadap Young Woon. Dan itu jugalah yang membawanya kemari. Dia ingin mengembalikan hubungan baiknya dengan sang Appa. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir ini juga bukan salah Young Woon.

"Maafkan _Appa_. Karena sudah menghilangkan rasa banggamu pada _Appa_." Lanjut Young Woon. Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan penyesalan itu.

Donghae memainkan gelas kecil ditangannya. "Kalau saja bukan Ryeowook yang jadi korbannya, mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih bangga dengan _Appa_." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia menenggak isi-nya.

Young Woon tersenyum miris. Mata elangnya menatap pada wajah tampan Donghae. "Lalu, kau mau _eomma_-mu yang menjadi korbannya, _hm_?"

Donghae tersentak kaget. Mata tajamnya bertemu tatap dengan mata elang Young Woon yang memandang sendu. Dari matanya, Donghae tau kalau _Appa_-nya sangat terluka jauh dari apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi sifat egoisnya membuat dia mengesampingkan perasaan sang _Appa_.

Young Woon menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang kau lakukan kalau…." Young Woon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, kedua matanya malah tertutup rapat. Tapi, setelah bergulat dengan fikirannya dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "…kau menjadi _Appa_?"

Seperti mendadaknya ucapan Young Woon, seketika itu juga Donghae merasakan jantunganya berdetak cepat saat mendengar ucapan _Appa_-nya. Mata coklatnya memandang tidak percaya pada Young Woon. Tapi Young Woon malah tersenyum pahit memandangnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan _Appa_, yah." Katanya sedih. Young Woon menunduk, air mata mengalir dari pipi kasarnya. Dengan segera dia menghapus air matanya. "Akhir-akhir ini, _Appa_ sepertinya menjadi _namja_ cengeng. Padahal, dulu _Appa_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk jadi _namja_ cengeng kan?" Lagi-lagi Young Woon tersenyum getir.

Donghae tertegun. Benar! Selama ini dia egois, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan _Appa_-nya. Dalam hal ini, bukan hanya dia dan Ryeowook yang terluka, tapi _Appa_-nya jauh lebih terluka.

Secara otomatis, Donghae duduk tepat di hadapan _appa_-nya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Young Woon seolah memberinya ketegaran. Dengan sayang, diciumnya tangan besar _Appanya_.

"Maafkan aku, _Appa_." Ucap Donghae serak. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha tidak menangis di hadapan ayahnya.

Young Woon mengelus sayang rambut coklat Donghae, kemudian mengangguk-anggkukan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan deraian air mata yang masih mengalir.

Donghae menatap ke dalam mata elang Young Woon. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih mengaliri pipi orang yang selama ini di banggakannya. "Sekalipun _appa_ berubah menjadi _namja_ cengeng dan lemah, aku akan tetap bangga. Aku tetap bangga menjadi putra _appa_. Maafkan sifat kekanak-kanakanku selama ini, _appa_."

Young Woon lagi-lagi mengangguk. Dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat tersanjung, anaknya masih tetap membanggakannya sekalipun yang dia perbuat sudah mengubah segalanya. Dia bahagia saat anak kebanggaannya itu akhirnya mengerti dan memahami segala keputusaannya.

"Bukan…. Bukan kau yang harusnya meminta maaf. _Appa_ yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Hae. Maafkan _appa_."

Seketika tangis mereka berdua pecah. Donghae tidak bisa menahan _liquid_ bening yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dengan segera dia memeluk tubuh kekar _Appa_-nya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Aku menyayangi Appa, Ryeowook juga. Dan kami semua akan tetap menyayangimu, Appa." Bisik Donghae di telinga Young Woon.

**~KimHaeRim~**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap. Dengan celana _junkis_ berwarna coklat serta kaos berwarna putih yang dibalut oleh _sweater_ berwarna pink membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Beberapa kali di semprotkannya parfum _Beyond_ keluaran terbaru ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan pucatnya merapikan rambut coklat tebal miliknya. Setelah diperhatikan berkali-kali, penampilannya kali ini tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya terlihat _Perfect_, setelah dia mengenakan _sneaker_ berwarna putih.

_Ckkleeekk_…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yeoja cantik dan anggun. Yeoja itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Ditangannya terdapat _sebuket_ bunga mawar merah dan sebuah bungkusan yang Kyuhyun tidak tau apa isinya.

"Umma…." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau akan ke rumah Teukie _ahjumma_ kan?" Ucap Heechul lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dan kembali focus pada cermin besar didepannya. Heechul berjalan mendekati anaknya. "Berikan ini pada Ryeowook, _ne_." Heechul mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat menerima buket mawar itu.

"Dan berikan ini pada Teukkie _ahjumma_. Sampaikan salam _eomma_ pada mereka. Dan jangan lupa undang meraka untuk makan malam di rumah kita, lusa nanti." Kyuhyun pun kembali menerima bungkusan yang diberi Heechul.

"Baiklah _eomma_. Jika sudah tidak ada pesan dan kesan lagi, biarkan anakmu yang tampan ini pergi."

Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat si namja bermarga Cho itu meringis. "_Eomma_….."

"Jangan kurang ajar sama orang tua sendiri." Heechul beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, sebelum dia kembali menggoda Kyuhyun. "Jangan macam-macam dengan Ryeowook, _ne_."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeram mendengar ucapan _eomma_-nya.

**~KimHaeRim~**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat hiasan _mistletoe_ dan lonceng kecil yang terpasang rapi di tengah pintu tersebut. Pikirannya tak bisa mencegahnya untuk memikirkan tentang natal yang sebentar lagi mendekat. Dia juga tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat natal nanti dengan salah seorang penghuni rumah tersebut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, pintu besar itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok _yeoja_ yang dia ingat wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan namanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis, kemudian membungkuk sekilas.

"Silahkan masuk." Katanya ramah. Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk. "Apa Teukkie _ahjumma_ ada?" Tanyanya sedikit tidak sabaran.

Si _yeoja_ menganguk, kemudian dengan sopan permisi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu yang besar itu.

"Kyuhyun….." teriak seseorang. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar suara menggelegar memanggil namanya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum. Kemudian mendatangi si _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih cantik. Kemudian memeluk tubuh lemah itu, setelahnya mencium pipinya.

"Apa kabar, ahjumma." Sapa Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kyu." Ucap leeteuk mantap.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi dititipkan Heechul. "Ini titipan dari umma."

Dengan senang hati, Leeteuk menerimanya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Um….. _Ahjumma_…." Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun saat namja itu memanggilnya. Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah gugup dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa Ryeowook, ada?"

Leeteuk tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan _dimple_ manis di bawah bibirnya. "Pulang dari Jepang, kau merindukannya, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan rona merah di pipinya. Kemudian mengangguk kikuk. Leeteuk melihat buket bunga yang dipegang kyuhyun. "Kau manis sekali Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendelik aneh, tapi kemudian dia tau kenapa Leeteuk mengucapkan kalimat itu saat mata coklat Leeteuk mengarah pada buket bunganya.

"Dia ada di dapur, sedang memasak. Susullah dia. Ahjumma akan membangunkan Donghae dulu."

Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, tempat dimana sumber kerinduannya berada.

Bibirnya tak bisa mencegah untuk tidak tersenyum lebar saat menatap sosok mungil yang sedang sibuk menata meja makan. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan kearah si yeoja mungil, dan tanpa keraguan dia memeluk tubuh ramping itu. Kedua tangan pucatnya melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowookie." Sapanya lembut, tepat di telinga si _yeoja_.

Ryeowook menegang seketika saat mendengar suara lembut itu. "_Ryeowookie?"_

Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya. _Caramelnya_ membulat, begitu menemukan sosok namja bermarga Cho kini ada dihadapannya. Dan seenak mulut tajamnya memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara lembut dan berat. Seringai tipis terlukis dibibirnya.

"Kyuhyun….."

~TBC~

**annnyeeoongggg**

**kembali lagi dengan chapter 2. **

**huaaaa... aku kesel bgt. **

**tdi udh ketik tapi malah hilang.**

**maaf gk bisa balasin review nya, tapi sumpah deh *lebeeiii* semua review yg masuk aku baca kok.**

**secara itu kyk semangat aku buat nulis. **

**aku sukkaaaa bgt sama scene donghae dan jong woon. entah kenapa waktu nulis adegan mereka, ada rasa emosi yg campur aduk. secara, aku juga gk terlalu deket sama appaku. *curhat wooiiii***

**ok deh, gmana dengan kalian semua? suka atau egk?**

**thanks juga yg udh ngefav dan ngefollow. aku terharu *lapIngus* *plaakkk***

**Review lagi ne... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Salju Terakhir

Chapter : 3

Pairing : Kyuwook or Yewook?

Rated : T (berharap bisa berubah ^^)

Warning : Ide pasaran, GS, OOC, typos, DILARANG NGEBASH YA!

Disclaimer: Cuma pinjam nama doang, semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, dan milikku. *taboked*

Summary : Ryeowook yang tengah mengandung anak Yesung terpaksa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat tahu hal itu? Lalu apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Yesung? Dan apakah Kyuhyun akan menerima anak itu atau malah sebaliknya.

**~KimHaeRim~**

Young Woon menatap angkuh sosok _namja_ tegap yang duduk dihadapannya. Dengan percaya dirinya, dia menaikkan dagunya setinggi mungkin. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah apalagi rendah dihadapan musuh bebuyutannya ini. _Namja_ tampan yang ditatap angkuh oleh Young Woon hanya menyeringai. Sedikit pun dia tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu berdecih begitu ayah dua orang anak ini duduk dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Young Woon?" Katanya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan berpura-pura manis seperti itu, Seung Hyun. Sama sekali tidak pantas dengan wajah sangarmu." Balas Young Woon kalem.

_Namja_ bernama Choi Seung Hyun itu tersenyum geli. "Santai saja, Kim." Dia membenarkan letak duduknya. Kemudian menyeruput kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul itu. "Oh, ya…. Kau mau minum apa? Biar aku yang traktir." Seung Hyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya setelah menawarkan minum untuk 'teman' bisnisnya itu.

"Tidak perlu, Choi. Kalau hanya kopi saja, aku mampu bayar sendiri. Bahkan bila perlu, kopimu pun biar aku yang bayar."

Seung Hyun tertawa mengejek. "_Jinja_?" Ucapnya sedikit ragu. Kemudian kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seolah dia mengerti. " A-ah….. aku tau kau tidak jadi bangkrut yah?" Mata elang Seung Hyun menatap dalam kearah Young Woon yang masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya. Padahal, dibawah mejanya, Young Woon berusaha menahan amarahnya. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah mengepal erat. Seolah benar-benar sudah siap mengarahkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah tampan _namja_ Choi didepannya.

"Heh….. sudah bisa sombong lagi, _eoh_?" _Namja_ Choi itu terus saja menyerang Young Woon dengan ucapannya. Disandarkannya punggung besarnya pada kursi dibelakangnya. Matanya masih menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang seumuran dengannya. "Seharusnya, kau berterimakasih pada Cho Siwon yang sudah menolongmu, kan?" bibir tipisnya menyeringai, begitu melihat sosok Cho Siwon di ambang pintu masuk café tersebut. Dengan santainya Seung Hyun melambaikan tangannya pada _namja_ berdimple itu.

"Ah….. aku salah." Dia menepuk jidatnya, seolah telah melupakan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada _namja_ yang duduk tenang-ehm… mencoba tenang- di bangkunya. "Seharusnya kau bukan berterimakasih pada si Cho Siwon itu kan? Kau seharusnya marah karena dia telah MEMBELI anakmu untuk DIJUAL dengan anaknya kan?"

Young Woon hampir saja melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah mulus Seung Hyun kalau saja Cho Siwon tidak berada di antara mereka -sekarang.

"Oh…. Cho Siwon… akhirnya anda datang juga." Seung Hyun berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian menjabat tangan namja yang masih tampan diusianya yang tidak muda lagi. seolah tidak terjadi apa-pun dengan santainya dia mempersilahkan Siwon duduk diantara mereka.

"Maaf, aku tadi terlambat." Ucap Siwon ramah. "Apa kalian sudah memulai rapat ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah…. Tapi hanya sedikit saja. Iya kan, Young Woon _hyung_?" lagi-lagi namja Choi itu menyeringai kearah Young Woon.

"Iya….." Akhirnya Young Woon mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian menit lalu terdiam. Kepalanya yang sempat menunduk, kini kembali di tegakkanya. Senyum manis terlihat di wajah tampannya yang mulai berkeriput. "Ayo kita mulai."

Young Woon hanya terlihat tegar di depan Siwon dan…. Seung Hyun tentunya. Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia memendam rasa amarahnya pada orang yang juga seminggu ini terus menganggunya melalui _e_-_mail_ intimidasinya. Namja Choi ini bukan hanya mengganggunya, tapi dia juga orang yang hampir membuat keluarganya jatuh bangkrut.

Hampir 2 bulan lalu, Kim Young Woon membuat sebuah proyek besar dengan sebuah perusahaan luar yang sedang membuka cabang di Seoul. Kemudian, dengan yakinnya dia mengajukan rancangan kerjanya pada perusahaan tersebut. Dan ternyata, perusahaan Choi Seung Hyun pun tengah ikut membuat proyek juga dengan perusahaan asing itu. Akhirnya, karena rancangan kerja keduanya bagus, maka pemilik perusahaan asing itu mengajukan persaingan antara perusahaan Kim dan Choi. Saat itu, Young Woon ingat sekali bagaimana putranya, Donghae memperingatkannya untuk tidak melanjutkan persaingan itu. Mereka tahu betul reputasi perusahaan Choi dan pemiliknya Choi SEung Hyun. Dia adalah pembisnis sukses namun juga licik.

Tapi karena keangkuhannya dan ego-nya yang tidak mau mengalah, akhirnya Young Woon meneruskan persaingan itu dengan mempertaruhkan segala yang dia punya. Sampai apa yang ditakutkan Donghae terjadi. Mereka kalah, dan semua yang mereka punya akan disita Bank. Namun, saat suasana kalut itu membayangi keluarga Kim. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat mereka kenal dari mereka remaja datang dan menawarkan bantuan.

Cho Siwon seorang Konglomerat Seoul yang hampir 10 tahun lalu keluar negri, akhirnya kembali lagi ke Seoul. Dan saat tau bahwa Young Woon, kakak kelasnya dalam masalah besar dia datang memberi bantuan pada keluarga Kim yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri. Tapi….. entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja putra tunggal mereka Cho Kyuhyun meminta agar Kim Ryeowook-putri bungsu keluarga Kim- menjadi istrinya.

Young Woon tersentak dari lamunannya saat Siwon menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

Young Woon mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya mengelilingi café tersebut. Keningnya berkerut heran saat tak manamukan namja Choi yang songong itu dihadapannya. "Kemana Seung Hyun-_ssi_?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Dia sudah pulang, _hyung_. Saat dia berpamitan tadi, _hyung_ hanya diam saja." Jelasnya. "Apa _hyung_ sakit?"

Young Woon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu tersenyum sungkan. "Tidak… aku tadi hanya memikirkan tentang istriku." Dustanya lancar.

"Ah… benar. Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk _eonni_?"

"Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dan bagaiaman Heechul? Apa dia semakin cerewet?" Tanya Young Woon bercanda.

Siwon tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Young Woon. Menunjukkan 2 dimple manis dipipinya. "begitulah, _hyung_. Oh ya, dia tadi menyapaikan pesan padaku. Lusa, saat malam natal datanglah kerumahku. Kami mengundang kalian untuk makan malam."

Young Woon tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

~o.o.o~

Ryeowook mematung. Caramelnya membulat memandang sosok _namja_ tampan berkulit pucat dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar meraba pipi pucat yang masih memiliki beberapa bekas jerawat. Benar…. Dia bisa menyentuh sosok itu. Pipi pucat itu terasa halus dan benar-benar nyata menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Kyuhyun….." cicitnya lemah.

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Cho itu tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu waktu, dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil _yeoja_ Kim itu. Caramel ryeowook semakin membulat merasakan betapa eratnya tangan kekar itu mengelilingi pinggangnya. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Juga….. detakan jantung Kyuhyun yang menggila. Seolah jantung itu ingin lepas dari tulang rusuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, wookie. Sangat…."

Benar…. Ryeowook tidak sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal. Suara bass itu benar-benar menyadarkannya. Sosok tinggi yang sekarang memeluknya adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, calon suaminya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kenapa dia menangis? Bahagiakah? Rindukah? Kaget? Atau….sedih?

Entahlah. Jika saja Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyunnya yang dulu. Sahabat kecilnya yang selalu menemaninya bermain _Barbie_ walau selalu menggerutu. Jika saja Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun yang dulu, yang selalu membelikannya _ice_ _cream_ saat dia ngambek. Atau jika saja Khyuhyun adalah Khyuhyun yang dulu, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang merepotkan. Mungkin sekarang Ryeowook akan berteriak karena bahagia setengah mati setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Pasti sekarang Ryeowook juga sudah membalas pelukannya.

Tapi…..

"Heiii….. kenapa menangis?"

_Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan lagi sahabat kecilnya. _

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku, _hm_?"

_Kyuhyun sudah bertransformasi menjadi namja dewasa yang tinggi dan sangat tampan._

"Aku tau…. Aku tau…. Jangan menangis lagi, apa kau sebegitu rindunya?"

_Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah calon suaminya. _

Kyuhyun mencium kening Ryeowook setelah menyeka air mata _yeoja_ manis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian dia melingkarkan lengan mungil Ryeowook di sekeliling pinggangnya, sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Obsidannya menatap lembut pada caramel yang masih berair itu. Ryeowook yang tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan kali ini dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bergemuruh namun menenangkan. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut panjang Ryeowook. Mencium puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Yah…. Dia benar-benar menyayangi _yeoja_ ini. sangat…..!

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata tengah mengarah menatap mereka. yang satu menatap sendu penuh kesedihan. Namun yang satunya malah heran namun senang.

"Kau tau, Hae…." Leeteuk mulai berbicara, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pasangan muda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bersama putranya, Kim Donghae.

Donghae yang merasa dipanggil ibunya, mengalihkan mata elangnya. Menatap yeoja yang sangat disayanginya di dunia ini, Kim Leeteuk.

"_Eomma_ dulu selalu berharap, kalau Kyuhyun bisa menjadi menantu _eomma_."

Donghae membulatkan mata sipitnya. Terus menatap Leeteuk yang masih menatap kemesraan adiknya bersama namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Leeteuk kali ini menatap Donghae. Dia sedikit heran dengan ekspresi wajah putra tampannya itu. "Itu hanya harapan _eomma_ dulu, Hae. Saat mereka masih kecil." Leeteuk tersenyum tulus.

Donghae kembali memasang ekspresi tenangnya. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Leeteuk tertawa geli. Kemudian tangannya membenarkan letak dasi Donghae. "Terserah Ryeowookie saja. Dia menikah dengan siapapun, _eomma_ akan bahagia kalau dia bahagia."

"Walaupun namja itu hanya sekelas Yesung?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Leeteuk mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'namja sekelas Yesung'?" Leeteuk menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan matanya yang melotot marah.

"_Eomma_…. Maksudku…." Donghae kikuk melihat ekspresi Leeteuk. Tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maksudku…. Dia….. dia hanya namja biasa, bukan anak konglomerat seperti Kyuhyun." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

_Pleeettaakkkk_

Leeteuk memukul keras kepala Donghae. Yang hanya dibalas ringisan dan tatapan memelas dari Donghae. "_Eommaa_….."

"Sudah eomma katakan. Dengan siapapun Ryeowookie menikah asal dia bahagia. Mau namja biasa seperti Yesung, atau anak konglomerat seperti Kyuhyun, _eomma_ tidak peduli."

Donghae tersenyum, begitu pun Leeteuk. Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu mencium pipi dan juga tangan ibunya. "Aku berangkat sekarang ya. Ini sudah siang…."

Donghae meninggalkan leeteuk, beserta adiknya yang mungkin masih bermesraan dengan calon suaminya. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Leeteuk yang memanggilnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dia terus melangkah meninggalkan rumah besar bak istana itu.

_"Ternyata sejak dulu, eomma sudah menginginkannya yah? Apa Tuhan sangat menyayangi eomma? Sampai-sampai harapan eomma akan menjadi kenyataan? Jadi…. Orangnya memang Kyuhyun…" Pikir Donghae dalam hati. _

~o.o.o~

Yesung tersenyum senang saat hasil karyanya selesai. Sejak sejam yang lalu, dia terus membenahi sepasang boneka kura-kura yang berukuran sangat mini. Dia membeli boneka itu untuk kado natal yang akan diberikannya pada Ryeowook. Yah…. lusa adalah hari natal.

Dia terus tersenyum menatap sepasang boneka kura-kura yang manis itu. Yang lelaki memakai dasi kupu-kupu, terletak di dekat lehernya yang menyembul dari cangkangnya. Kemudian yang perempuan sangat manis dengan pita merah muda di dekat matanya. Mirip seperti Ryeowook-nya. "_Neomu yeppeo….."_ ucapnya dengan suara sangat manis.

Setelahnya, dia meletakkan sepasang boneka kura-kura tersebut kedalam plastic yang berbentuk kotak, transparan. Dihadapkannya kedua kura-kura itu. Seperti sedang berciuman. Mungkin dia berharap mendapat ciuman dari Ryeowook saat natal nanti.

Dia tersenyum mesum memikirkannya. Kemudian setelah membuang pikiran kotor itu jauh-jauh dalam tong sampah, dia meletakkan kotak plastic yang sudah diberi pita merah dan hijau di sekelilingnya di atas meja. Dia pun akhirnyaa keluar, menuju café untuk bekerja. Ini musim libur, pasti café-nya akan sangat ramai. Mengingat musim salju yang dingin membuat semua orang ingin minum kopi panas dari café miliknya. Serta mendengar suara merdunya yang mungkin dapat menghibur dan semakin memeriahkan natal yang akan tiba sebentar lagi.

~o.o.o~

_Namja_ tinggi tersebut terus menggenggam tangan yeoja manis disampingnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman manis. Seolah menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia sangat bahagia berada di dekat yeoja manis disampingnya ini.

Dibelakang mereka, ada beberapa namja tegap dengan stelan berwarna serba hitam, juga kacamata hitam. Menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan yang mungkin milik pasangan yang berada di depan mereka. Membuat mereka menjadi _out_ _of_ _character. _Bagaimana mungkin _bodyguard_ berbadan tegap dengan tampang sangar serta kaca mata hitam mereka membawa kantongan belanjaan. Namja-namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan malu melihat tatapan orang-orang yang berkeliaran di mall besar tersebut. Mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah tuan muda mereka itu.

Kyuhyun, yang tadi akan pergi kencan dengan Ryeowook tiba-tiba mendengus kesal saat di depan rumah Ryeowook sudah berdiri 4 orang bodyguardnya. Ia pikir, ibunya Cho Heechul akan membiarkannya bebas sedikit saja dari pengawasannya. Karena saat pergi tadi, Heechul sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya yang pergi tanpa pengganggu-pengganggunya. Tapi….. ternyata dia salah.

Akhirnya, dengan ancaman dari Heechul dia pun membiarkan 'pengganggu' itu ikut. Daripada tidak jadi kencan dengan Ryeowook, pikirnya. Tapi…. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak membuat 'pengganggunya' itu bisa bernafas lega. Ayolah…. Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Ryeowook. Apa harus dia membawa bodyguarnya?

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tak enaknya pada _bodyguard_ Kyuhyun. Kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf-nya. Membuat bodyguard Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Kyu…. Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?" Bisik Ryeowook begitu dia tidak lagi menatap bodyguar mengenaskan itu.

"Apanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah butik milik artis Hollywood terkenal, Paris Hilton.

"Kasian mereka, Kyu." Ujar Ryeowook lagi. dia hanya diam saja saat Kyuhyun mencocokkan beberapa gaun pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Sepertinya gaun ini bagus untukmu,…"

Ryeowook menoleh pada sebuah _mini_ _dress_ berwarna _peach_ lembut. Dia memperhatikan gaun itu. Bagus _sich_, tapi dia bisa masuk angin karena gaun itu terlalu terbuka dibagian belakangnya. Apalagi, potongan dadanya juga sangat tidak akan nyaman dengan gaun seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook memberikan gaun itu kembali padanya.

"Aku bisa masuk angin kalau pakai gaun itu." Bibirnya terpout lucu. Membuat Kyuhyun terkiki geli melihatnya.

Kemudian namja itu menyodorkan gaun lain. Kali ini berwarna hitam elegan. Dibagian talinya terdapat bunga-bunga yang menyatu. Potongan dadanya juga tidak terlalu rendah. Namun….. gaun ini benar-benar sangat pendek. Hampir mencapai bokongnya.

"Ini terlalu pendek." Tolaknya lagi.

"Tapi kau pasti seksi pakai ini, Ryeowookie." Goda Kyuhyun dengan tampang mesumnya. Alhasil, dia mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari yeoja manis itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian melempar gaun itu pada sang bodyguard. Dan tepat mengenai muka sangarnya.

"Jangan begitu….." Cicit Ryeowook. Dia kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang memperlakukan bodyguard seperti pembantu. "Kasihan mereka, kYu…"

"Biarkan saja. Itu guna mereka ada disini." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ryeowook kembali menerima gaun pilihan Kyuhyun setelah membungkukkan badannya pada para Bodyguard itu. Alhasil, bodyguard itu malah dapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu. Membuat mereka manja." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook hanya cemberut, kemudian kembali lagi memperhatikan gaun ditangannya. Warnanya ungu, warna kesukaannya. Kali ini gaunnya malah panjang. Tidak mini apalagi pendek seperti tadi. Tapi…. Kembennya benar-benar kecil. Ini pasti akan sempit di dada Ryeowook. Dan parahnya lagi, mungkin payudaranya akan sedikit menyembul. Dan belahan roknya sangan lebar. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkan dia memakai gaun ini.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Hm….i-ini….. i-ini lebih pantas dipakai Miss. Universe." Ujarnya asal.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dia menyerah. Gadis didepannya ini ternyata pemalu dan tidak percaya diri. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa yang memang telah disediakan untuk pengunjung yang menunggu. "Baiklah. Kau pilih sendiri saja gaunnya. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, walau dalam hati dia merasa tidak enak. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang santai mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Disampingnya masih berdiri 2 bodyguard sangar itu. Sisanya mengikuti Ryeowook bersama penjaga butik itu.

Ryeowook mengelilingi beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di rak-raknya. Caramelnya membulat lucu begitu begitu menatap sebuah gaun berwarna merah terang. Gaunnya benar-benar nyentrik.

Kemudian dia berkeliling lagi. Jari lentiknya memegang sebuah gaun berwarna hitam. Mini Dress dengan lengan terbuka. Bagian belakang pinggangnya terdapat Pita yang cukup besar berwarna merah. Bagian dadanya memang sedikit terbuka, tapi sangat lucu karena berbentuk seperti milik mermaid. Dan bagian rok bawahnya tidak mengembang seperti gaun lainnya. Ketat dan pasti akan membentuk pinggulnya. Lagi pula, ini tidak terlalu pendek. Mungkin ukurannya di atas lutut 10 cm.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook begitu yeoja manis itu memasuki kamar ganti. Dia mendelik tak suka saat salah satu bodyguardnya ingin masuk mengikuti Ryeowook. si bodyguard yang mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari teman lainnya. "Mau mati kau, hm?" Kata temannya dengan sangar.

Hanya beberapa menit berselang, Ryeowook keluar. Semua mata terspesona melihat penampilan yeoja manis itu. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan penjaga butik yang tadi mengantar Ryeowook berkeliling. Yeoja manis itu mengikat rambut coklatnya tinggi. Kemudian menampakkan pundak putih dan seksinya dari gaun yang dipakainya. Tidak lupa pula kaki putihnya yang kurus dan jenjang. Menampakkan sedikit paha putihnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkah menuju Yeoja manis yang masih mematung did epan pintu kamar ganti tersebut. Tangan-tangan mungilnya berusaha menutupi pundaknya yang terbuka karena pandangan Kyuhyun yang intens padanya.

"Apa aneh?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Kepalanya bahkan masih menunduk. Mencoba menghindar dari tatapan obsidan hitam Kyuhyun.

"Tidak..."

Ryeowook mendongak mendengar satu kata dari Kyuhyun. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sangat cantik. Sangat...sangat cantikk." Katanya tulus. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah manis yeoja Kim itu. Lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Lagi... dia mendengar suara detak jantung kYuhyun. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa detak jantungnya terus berdebar seperti itu? Dan debaran itu... seperti debaran jantung Ryeowook kala dia berdekatan dengan Kim Jong woon. Mungkinkah... Tidak... ini tidak mungkin.

~o.o.o~  
Dua orang dewasa ini tengah menikmati sore yang cerah di sebuah taman. Masing-masing telinga mereka tersumbat sebuah _earphone_. Sepertinya pasangan kekasih ini tengah menikmati sebuah lagu yang mengalun dari sebuah i-phone. Keduanya sejak tadi memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Si yeoja terlebih dahulu membuka matanya. kemudian pupil indah itu menatap sosok namja tampan disampingnya yang masih setia menutup mata teduhnya. Yeoja bermata kucing itu tersenyum. Dibelainya sayang pipi namjanya dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan dipipinya, si namja membuka matanya. Mempertemukan mata elangnya dengan mata kucing nan indah milik Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyuk Jae khawatir.

Donghae, namja Kim itu hanya mengangguk sembari menggumam pelan. "Hm-m..."

"Tapi kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Yeoja manis itu _mempout_ bibir _cherry_-nya. Membuat sang namjachingu gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"_Appo_..." rangek Hyuk Jae manja. Lalu dengan pipi merona dia memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae. Menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang namja-nya.

Donghae hanya tertawa lirih melihat tingkah malu-malu nan menggemaskan Hyuk Jae. Dengan lembut diciumnya puncak kepala yeoja bermarga Lee itu.

"Hyukkie... Kau tau?" Donghae diam sejenak. Kemudian membelai rambut panjang Hyuk Jae. Yeoja itu tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Dia hanya berdehem sebagai tanda dia menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Tadi pagi Kyuhyun datang ke rumah." Donghae diam lagi. Kali ini karena sang yeoja yang tadi berada dipelukannya mengagetkannya dengan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. Mata kucing Hyuk Jae membulat lucu. "_Jinja_?"

Donghae mengangguk. Kemudian dia kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapannya. Dalam pelukan Donghae, yeoja manis itu tersenyum kecut. Dia memang bisa melihat seddikit kelegaan dalam mata teduh itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa kelegaan itu tetap meninggalkan kekecewaan untuk namja itu.

"Dia menemui Ryeowook pagi tadi. Dan... eomma..." Donghae tiba-tiba tergagu. Dia seperti sulit melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hyuk Jae yang heran karena Donghae tiba-tiba terdiam, mencoba menarik kepalanya berusaha menatap wajah tampan namja KIm tersebut. Namun, Donghae menghalanginya. Namja itu malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh yeoja-nya. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin yeoja manis itu melihat raut wajahnya yang masih... kacau.

"Eomma melihat mereka berpelukan." Hyuk jae membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Dan Kyuhyun juga mencium Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi dilihat eomma."

Hyuk Jae dapat mendengar suara Donghae yang mulai bergetar. Maka dengan lembut, Hyuk Jae mengelus dada bidang Donghae dengan jemari lentiknya. Mencoba menenangkan dan memberi kenyamanan.

"Apa ahjumma sedih?" Tanya Hyuk jae lirih.

"Tidak..." Jawab Donghae datar.

"Apa dia kaget?"

"Tidak..." lagi-lagi Donghae menjawab datar.

"Apa ahjumma mulai curiga?"

Tidak..."

Beberapa detik setelah menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Hyuk jae, namja Kim itu malah tertawa. Dan mau tidak mau membuat Hyuk jae melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap heran padanya.

"Tidak...Tidak...Tidak... Jawaban yang benar-benar menjengkelkan yah?" Donghae mencoba tersenyum masam, walau matanya mulai berair.

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum sedih melihat senyum Donghae yang terpaksa. Dia menggenggam jemari Donghae. Kemudian mencium pipi sang namjachingu.

"Lalu kenapa? kenapa kau sedih, hm?" Tanya Hyuk jae lembut.

Mata Donghae semakin berkaca-kaca. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di masa hidupnya dulu sehingga Tuhan begitu menyayanginya di masa kini. Dia adalah lelaki beruntung memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Appanya, Eommanya, serta adiknya yang sangat penurut dan lucu. Lalu kini Tuhan memberinya anugerah terindah yang dia harap akan mendampinginya sampai dia mati nanti. Hyuk jae. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan Hyuk Jae untuknya. Yeoja manis yang sangat disayanginya dan dicintainya. yeoja manis yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman saat di dekatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba air mata lagi-lagi turun dari mata teduhnya. Dia mencium jemari Hyuk Jae yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak..." Kepalanya menggeleng. "Eomma tidak sedih, tidak kaget dan juga tidak curiga." Donghae tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang menenangkan seperti biasanya. Senyum tulus yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. "Eomma bahkan berharap Kyuhyunlah yang akan menjadi menantunya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Hyuk jae lagi-lagi kaget. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Donghae yang mulai cerah.

"Mungkin eomma sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi menantunya,yah." Dia tertawa. diikuti Hyuk Jae yang juga tertawa.

"Apa Teukkie ahjumma juga menginginkanku jadi menantunya?"

Donghae menatap yeoja manis itu. Dari wajahnya, Hyuk Jae bukan hanya sekedar bercanda dengan ucapannya barusan. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Bahkan wajah manisnya itu kini memasang tampang penasaran.

Donghae tertawa. Kemudian mencubit gemas hidung mancung yeoja-nya.

"Heeiii... Sakiiit..." Teriaknya seraya memegangi hidungnya yang tadi dicubit.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi istriku, eoh?" Goda Donghae dan sukses membuat pipi Hyuk Jae merona merah.

Donghae kembali membawa Hyuk Jae kedalam pelukannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus sisa air mata yang mengering dari pipinya. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak perlu takut lagi kalau eomma akan sedih karena hubungan Ryeowook akan berakhir dengan Jong Woon. Dan malah akan memulai hidup barunya bersama Kyuhyun."

Hyuk Jae mengangguk pelan. "SEtidaknya ahjumma akan menerima keputusan mendadak ini, kan?"

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Yeoja manis itu. "_Gomawo_..."

Hyuk Jae yang tidak tau maksud Donghae yang berterima kasih padanya hanya bergumam kecil. kemudian keduanya melantunkan lagu yang entah apa yang sejak tadi mengalun ditelinga keduanya.

~o.o.o~

Ryeowook menguap lebar-lebar. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Diliriknya ponsel yang ada dalam tas tangannya. Caramelnya membelalaka kaget saat melihat bahwa ponselnya mati. Dia yakin kalau tadi batrainya terisi penuh. Kemudian dia kembali menghidupkan ponselnya. Dia semakin kaget saat beberapa pesan masuk yang isinya semua dari Jong Woon.

_"Sedang apa, chagi?"_

_"apa kau sudah makan?"_

_"Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"_

_"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ini? Pasti Jong Woon sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Baru saja dia berniat menelpon namjachingunya itu, namun Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menghampirinya. Namja tinggi itu baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Ryeowook gugup begitu obsidan Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah dia mencoba memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Apa itu 'dia'?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya susah. Dia menatap beberpa cincin yang terdapat di etalase. Mereka kini tengah berada di toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Ryeowookie, apa itu 'dia'?" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih keras dan mengintimidasi.

"Kyu... lihat cincin itu bagus." Kata Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia masih berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Namja Cho itu menghela nafas. Kemudian menarik Ryeowook keluar dari toko perhiasaan itu. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak merasakan Kyuhyun menariknya paksa. Namun ia tidak menolak, dan memang tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

"Turunlah..." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Sejak di perjalanan tadi, dua sejoli ini hanya terdiam. Tidak Kyuhyun, tidak juga Ryeowook. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mencoba memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba dikediaman keluarga KIm, keluarga Ryeowook.

"Kyu..." cicit Ryeowook. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Besok saja kita cari cincin pernikahannya. Lebih baik setelah Leeteuk ahjumma tau tentang hubungan kita." Kyuhyun masih menatap kedepan. Tidak berniat menatap wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Kyu..."

Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Segera akhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Aku tidak mau jika kalian masih berhubungan."

Ryeowook mendesah. Dia bukan tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi... dia sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang memerintah.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi beri aku waktu..."

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Dia menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan keras. Membuat namja tampan itu mengerang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Apa-apaan ini? *Ditatap sinis readers*_

_Iya...Hae Rim sadar up date lelet. Dan pasti chapter ini juga panjang dan membosankan ya?  
_

_Hah... Hae Rim semakin kehilangan ide karena memikirkan skripsi.  
_

_Pengen hiatus aja, tapi...  
_

_oh iya...*Tepuk jidat*  
_

_Kemarin typos ya, padahal Young Woon kenapa malah jadi Jong Woon. maafkan hae Rim teman-teman. heheheheh ^^  
_

_Thanks buat semua yang udah Review, fav, follow cerita ini. *Cium satu-satu*  
_

_RnR lagi yah...  
maaf Hae Rim gk bisa bls reviewnya atu-atu. tapi suer, Hae Rim baca loh. karena review kalian penyemangat Hae Rim buat ngelanjtin ni FF.  
_

_Gomawo, Saranghae... ^^  
_


End file.
